KETUAKU, KIM JONGIN
by zhougirlz
Summary: Seseorang yang menyerupai wujud Sehun datang dan berhasil membawa Jongin pergi ke dimensi lain. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Oh Sehun sebagai pion dari keluarga Kim Gremory? /"Lalu mengapa wajahmu terlihat kebingungan?"/ "Kau menyerupai wujudku! Sialan kau!"/ HunKai/ SeKai/ Sehun x Kai/ Sehun x Jongin/ This is real HunKai. I'm so sorry for before.


**KETUAKU, KIM JONGIN.**

 **Author : KimyKai**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural with a bit Romance**

Ini FF remake dari anime jepang berjudul High School DxD

Happy Reading^^

 **PROLOG**

.

.

Lelaki berperawak tegap dengan kulit maskulin dan rambut coklat yang sangat cocok dikepalanya berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang klub, mengabaikan semua panggilan dari para siswa dan siswi yang terpesona dengannya. Lelaki itu menatap sekitar dengan mata yang terlihat aneh dan tajam.

"Ketua."

Sehun melangkah memasuki ruangan, terlihat sang ketua klub –Jongin- sedang duduk manis dengan selembar kertas yang berada ditangannya.

"Ah, Sehun. Kenapa kau kemari? Apa latihan olahragamu sudah selesai?" Seperti biasa ketua klub penelitian di sekolah ini selalu berkata dengan nada yang lembut. Bukan hanya ketampanan dan kemampuannya saja yang dapat memikat para murid, tetapi juga hatinya yang murni.

"Ya, aku kesini untuk mengambil tasku."

"Ah, ternyata sudah jam segini ya."

Sehun berjalan maju mendekati Jongin yang baru saja menyimpan kertas yang tadi dipegangnya ke meja. "Ketua sedang apa disini?"

"Ada sesuatu…" Pancaran mata Jongin terlihat berbeda kali ini. Terlihat seperti _menyedihkan._

"Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok samping tempat Jongin duduk, disini ia bisa melihat Jongin yang terlihat bingung dan gelisah.

"Tidak ada hal seperti itu."

"Lalu mengapa wajahmu terlihat kebingungan?"

Jongin menatap langsung pada Sehun, "A-aa, maaf aku berkata tidak sopan."

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kembali memegang kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun, "Tidak, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sehun melangkah maju untuk lebih mendekati Jongin, dengan keberaniannya Sehun memegang kedua pundak Jongin, yang membuat Jongin bergidik kaget. Warna merah dengan tidak sopan muncul begitu saja diwajah manisnya.

"Ketua terlalu memaksakan diri dan selalu berjuang." Sehun menatap lekat pada mata Jongin sebelum ia berhasil merengkuh ketua tercintanya ini ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Sehun?!" pekik Jongin kaget.

Sehun berbisik lembut ditelinga Jongin, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan apapun. Aku disini untukmu, ketua."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Kita sudah berkerja keras. Ayo istirahat sebentar. Aku akan menemui ketua." Sehun mengusak jahil pada rambut adik kelasnya, Jungkook. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan patuh.

Sehun berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang klub, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak saat ia mengingat Jongin. Entah karena rasa rindu atau ada hal yang lain. Yang pasti Sehun merasa ingin cepat bertemu dengan ketua manisnya.

 _STOP!_

Kakinya berhenti berlari, matanya terbuka lebar. Saat ini dihadapannya ia melihat seseorang berwujud sepertinya sedang menggendong Jongin. _Orang itu menyerupaiku! Bajingan!_ Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, urat kemarahannya benar-benar sudah sampai puncak. Sehun sangat marah. Berani sekali orang itu menyentuh Jongin-nya.

"Kau menyerupai wujudku! Sialan kau!" Sehun berteriak seraya memasuki ruangan.

 _BRUKKK~_

Sehun terpental cukup keras karena lingkaran sihir yang dikeluarkan oleh Jongin. Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tidak percaya. _Jongin sudah dipengaruhi._ Nafasnya terengah-engah, lingkaran sihir milik ketuanya bukanlah kekuatan yang lemah. Lingkaran sihir dimiliki oleh setiap kubu iblis, lingkaran sihir yang dimiliki oleh Jongin adalah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang menjadi tanda keluarga Kim Gremory.

"Sehun!" Jungkook menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah itu semakin besar, itu bertanda jika Jongin akan sedang merasa kesal. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang menyerupai Sehun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Jongin disisinya.

"Ketua! Itu bukan aku!" teriak Sehun.

Terlambat. Jongin sudah berhasil dibawa kabur oleh lelaki itu dengan meninggalkan jejak berupa cahaya terang yang membuat para anggota klub yang berada diluar ruangan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Dan menyisakan Sehun yang terduduk rapuh dilantai ruang klub. _Kim Jongin._

' _Sesuatu yang hebat akan segera terjadi. Aku menunggumu Oh Sehun.'_

 _._

 _._

 **END/TBC?**

 **Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget sama kalian. Kalian pasti kecewa banget sama FF Terjemahan yang sebelumnya. Beneran, aku juga ketipu. I'm feel so sorry T_T**

 **Sebagai gantinya aku kasih FF ini ya. Maaf juga bahasanya aneh/?**

 **Udah lama ngk nulis FF jadi terasa kaku hehe.**

 **Oh iya, kalian mau aku lanjutin FF 'Invisible' atau 'The Beauty of Dandelion' atau 'Ketuaku, Kim Jongin'?**

 **Mana yang aku harus update terlebih dulu? Silahkan review yang banyak ya ^^**

 **w/ Love KimyKai and EXO**


End file.
